


Escapism | Thor Ragnarok

by infinity_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grandmaster's Daughter, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_writer/pseuds/infinity_writer
Summary: "Escapism - a diversion to retreat from unpleasant/unhappy realities through fantasy."As the adopted daughter of a ruthless, hedonist tyrant; Violette hates her high life.  She wants nothing more to than leave her home on the wasteland known as Sakaar, and luckily a certain "Lord of Thunder" and his Revengers happen to agree. But only Violette can find out how far she can go to escape her horrible life...





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_"I guess I'll have to face, that in this awful place, I shouldn't show a trace of doubt._

_But pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain, that I would rather do without."_

**Escapism by Rebecca Sugar**

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

_"It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it that only the brave can escape."_

**Voltaire**


	2. Cast List

**Mila** **Kunis** **-**  {Violette}  
_"I've never been happy here. If I stay any longer I will shrivel up and die."_

 

 **Chris** **Hemsworth** **-** {Thor Odinson}  
_"I choose to run towards my problems, and not away from them. Because's that what heroes do."_

 

 **Tom** **Hiddleston** **-**  {Loki Laufeyson}  
_"Your saviour has arrived!"_

 

 **Mark** **Ruffalo** **-**  {Bruce Banner/Hulk}  
_"Hulk like fire, Thor like water."_

 

 **Tessa** **Thompson** **-**  {Valkyrie}  
_"I've spent years in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink, and to forget... and to die, one day."_

 

 **Cate** **Blanchett** **-** {Hela Odinsdottir}  
_"Asgard is dead..."_  

 

 **Jeff** **Goldblum** **-**  {Grandmaster}  
_"Slaves is such a harsh word, I prefer 'prisoners with benefits.'"_


	3. Soundtrack

'Where words fail, music speaks'  
**-** **Hans** **Christian** **Andersen**

**Halsey** **>** Colors

  
_"You're_ _ripped_ _at_ _every_ _edge_ _but_ _you're_ _a_ _masterpiece,_  
_and_ _now_ _I'm_ _tearing_ _through_ _the_ _pages_ _and_ _the_ _ink."_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Coldplay** **>** Viva la Vida

  
_"Listened_ _as_ _the_ _crowd_ _would_ _sing,_  
_now_ _the_ _old_ _king_ _is_ _dead_ _long_ _live_ _the_ _king"_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Emeli** **Sande** **>**  Wonder

  
_"I_ _can_ _beat_ _the_ _night,_ _I'm_ _not_ _afraid_ _of_ _thunder,_  
_I_ _am_ _full_ _of_ _light,_ _I_ _am_ _full_ _of_ _wonder."_

 **~*~*~*~*~**  

 **Ellie** **Goulding** **>**  Anything Could Happen

  
_"After_ _the_ _war,_ _we_ _said_ _we'd_ _fight_ _together,_  
_I_ _guess_ _we_ _thought_ _that's_ _just_ _what_ _humans_ _do."_

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Imagine Dragons > **Demons

_"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."  _

**~*~*~*~*~**  

 **Keane >** Somewhere Only We Know 

 _  
__"This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go_  
Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know?"


End file.
